Bad Blood - The Bloodlust Trilogy
by LucasPepper
Summary: Quem sou eu? Qual é o meu lugar nesse mundo? O que o futuro reserva para mim? Não importa quantas vezes eu me questionasse, nunca conseguia alguma resposta para tais questões. Mas algo está por vir, posso sentir dentro de mim...
1. Prologue: The End

_Por toda minha vida eu passara por diversas dores, tanto físicas quanto emocionais, mas as que estavam por vir eram extremamente piores de tudo o que eu já havia visto._ _Monstros existem e se for necessário irão lhe caçar até seu último suspiro._

Enquanto eu estava preso ao ferro, o primeiro corpo caiu, junto a ele, levou meu coração. Um grito alto escapa por minha garganta, tão forte que a mesma começava a doer, mas isso infelizmente não era nada comparado com a dor que eu sentia naquele exato momento...


	2. 1 - Anxiety

A manhã estava fria, eu estava atrasado para a aula e praticamente corria em direção a escola. Minha mochila batia contra minhas costas repetidamente, fazendo a região ficar dolorida, mas eu não podia parar enquanto não chegasse na escola.

Eu havia perdido a hora pois tive uma grande dificuldade para pegar no sono devido a crises de ansiedade, insônia e a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado, tais sintomas presentes diariamente por toda semana... Eu precisava me consultar com um psicólogo o mais rápido possível.

Chego na escola alguns minutos depois, minha respiração estava acelerada e meu corpo começava a ficar suado mesmo com o tempo frio, pois eu não era acostumado a fazer muitas atividades físicas. Eu vestia uma camiseta preta básica, jeans skinny claros e um par de botas de couro pretas.

Chego em minha sala de aula, onde a professora de educação física já se encontrava, dando algumas instruções de algum jogo esportivo que eu não sabia qual era.

\- Licença professora? - pergunto, dando duas batidinhas na porta de madeira.

\- Pode entrar Danilo... - assim que ela fala, passo rapidamente pela porta, indo em direção ao meu lugar - Vamos lá, voltando ao vôlei!

\- Porque se atrasou? - Allyson sussurra assim que sento-me no lugar a sua frente.

\- Perdi a hora, dormi mal. Tive várias crises de ansiedade - respondo enquanto a professora explica - Foram uma atrás da outra...

Ally tinha cabelos avermelhados, seus cachos na altura de seu quadril. Seus olhos castanhos alaranjados eram pequenos e seus pequenos lábios eram carnudos, todo seu rosto era delicado. Tinha um e cinquenta e cinco de altura, seu corpo era magro. Ela vestia jeans skinny pretos, a camiseta preta da escola e um cardigã vinho, calçava converse all star preto. Tinha um piercing no nariz e alargadores pequenos, usava um óculos de grau azul escuro no modelo "gatinho".

Allyson era a pessoa mais próxima de mim, a única pessoa com quem eu me abria e contava tudo o que sentia. Éramos praticamente irmãos, não de sangue, mas de alma...

\- Dan, mas porque você anda tão ansioso? - pergunta Bárbara.

Seu cabelo rosa claro era bem curto, seus olhos médios da cor castanho claro, seus lábios tinham o formato de coração, suas bochechas eram grandes. Seu corpo era magro, mas possuía algumas curvas, ela vestia uma regata branca, jeans skinny escuros e all star cano alto preto. Também tinha piercing no nariz, usava alargadores grandes e óculos de grau redondos.

\- Eu não sei... - respondo enquanto começamos a sair da sala, indo para a quadra de esportes - É como se eu estivesse ansiando por algum acontecimento... Mas não há nada de especial.

Cruzamos o pátio vazio da escola, passando pelo estacionamento de cascalho que ficava nos fundos da mesma, seguimos pela trilha até chegarmos no ginásio, com arquibancadas de concreto, rede de vôlei, traves de futebol e cestas de basquete.

Os alunos tomam suas posições, preparando-se para o jogo, eu apenas torço o nariz com a ideia de praticar esportes e sigo rapidamente para a arquibancada com Allyson, Bárbara e Vickie. Atrás de nós estavam Kiara e Fabrício, que conversavam de forma distraída.

Kiara tinha a mesma altura de Ally, era magra e pálida. Cabelos negros caíam em mechas lisas até a cintura, seus olhos grandes eram cor de jabuticaba. Vestia uma camiseta preta simples, casaco quadriculado preto com azul e jeans pretos, calçava um par de sapatos sem cadarço. Aquele era seu primeiro ano conosco.

Fabrício era alto, seu corpo definido e pele levemente corada. Seus cabelos loiros eram ondulados e batiam em seu peito, seus olhos verdes escuros eram pequenos e levemente puxados. Vestia uma camiseta vermelha com estampa de um crânio e calça skinny preta, calçava coturnos pretas.

\- Ainda bem que isso tudo está acabando - Fabrício resmunga ao sentar ao meu lado, tentando puxar assunto.

\- Está esquecendo que temos mais um ano pela frente? - respondo baixinho, ainda ficava nervoso ao falar com ele.

\- Mas aí será o último - Kiara responde sentando-se junto a nós com o resto do grupo.

\- Graças a Zeus - Ally fala revirando os olhos.

\- Sim, mas... - bato os pés levemente - Vocês não têm receio pelo o que o futuro guarda pra cada um de nós?

\- Temos planos - Bárbara responde pensativa - Tudo dará certo se nos esforçarmos.

\- Eu não tenho plano algum - Vickie dá uma risada curta.

O jogo começa, eu retiro meu celular do bolso e começo a ler um livro que havia baixado na noite anterior, falava sobre Wicca uma religião pagã bastante ligada as forças da natureza. Era um assunto que me atraia muito, magia, energias naturais o lado oculto. Talvez por ser sensitivo, tudo isso me fascinava bastante.

As aulas se passaram devagar e horrivelmente tediosas, mas felizmente já estávamos na última, Artes.

Estávamos sentados nos bancos do estacionamento, com cadernos de desenhos sobre o colo, uma atividade proposta pela nossa professora, onde devíamos nos concentrar em um dos elementos da natureza que haviam ali e traça-lo no papel.

Cruzo as pernas, apoiando o caderno em meu joelho e observando um carvalho que havia no canto do estacionamento. Aquelas árvores eram famosas por serem grandes condutoras de magia e foi por isso que escolhi desenha-las, mesmo não sabendo fazê-lo muito bem. Após começar os traços delicados, ergo a cabeça em direção a árvore e noto uma pequena ave que repousava em um dos galhos. Suas penas escuras e lustrosas criavam um efeito arco-íris ao serem banhadas pela luz do sol, seus olhos escuros estavam fixos em mim.

O sinal do fim da aula toca alto, fazendo-me pular de susto e quase cair do banco. A ave solta um grasnado, voando do galho em minha direção e fazendo-me me encolher de medo.

\- O que foi isso? - Ally para ao meu lado com seu material já guardado.

\- Eu sei lá - respondo enfiando o caderno de desenho em minha bolsa, jogando-a sobre o ombro em seguida - Ave maluca...

Nosso grupo vai embora junto, exceto Bia, que morava em outro bairro, a primeira a chegar em casa é Vickie, que morava a apenas um quarteirão da escola.

Caminho entre Allyson e Kiara rapidamente, cerrando os olhos pelo sol a pino, Fabrício estava logo atrás de nós, tirando sarro de alguns alunos que passavam, sendo debochado, para variar.

\- Vocês já tem planos para o fim da escola? - Kiara pergunta - Quer dizer, sei que ainda temos um ano pela frente, mas passa tão rápido...

\- Farei faculdade de Odontologia - Fabricio fala e em seguida dá de ombros - Ou de Psicologia.

\- Eu pretendo me formar em Medicina Veterinária - Allyson responde - E você?

\- Medicina Veterinária também, ou Enfermagem - Kiara responde por fim.

\- Eu pretendo fazer faculdade de Letras ou Literatura - respondo de forma tranquila - Quero seguir carreira como escritor, já que escrever é minha paixão...

\- Falando em escrever, já terminou o capítulo da fanfic? - Allyson pergunta, fitando-me.

Nós escrevíamos uma fanfic juntos, sobre um grupo bastante famoso do pop sul coreano, nosso reconhecimento crescia aos poucos.

\- Estou no final - respondo - Essas crises de ansiedade não têm ajudado muito, mas tenho certeza que termino ainda hoje.

\- Sem pressa - ela fala por fim.

Ally sempre me entendia, mesmo quando nem eu mesmo o fazia... Dou um sorriso e repouso o olhar em Fabrício.

Era meu melhor amigo desde o primário, mas acabamos nos afastando quando me apaixonei por ele e ele dissera que gostava apenas de garotas. A atitude dele, apenas confirmou que não podíamos prever o que o futuro nos reserva.

Quanto mais os dias passavam mais eu me preocupava com isso, cada vez que o terceiro ano se aproximava, minhas ansiedades aumentavam.

Afinal, o que o futuro guardava para mim?


	3. 2 - Assassin

\- Me perdoa se acabei te magoando, mas eu realmente não estou pronto para um relacionamento. Não é você, sou eu - ouço a voz do outro lado da linha e reviro os olhos.

Eu estava ficando com Victor Hugo a algumas semanas, não sei ao certo o que me atraira nele, seus cachos escuros, seus olhos sempre brilhantes ou seu jeito galanteador, mas agora lá estava ele, dando um ponto final no que nós tínhamos.

Eu estava sentado no sofá de couro que ficava na varanda de meu quarto, Kieran, meu gato, dormia em meu colo, ronronando alto.

\- Me desculpa, de verdade - ele continua - Podemos continuar sendo...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, encerro a chamada, deixando o celular de lado. Eu já estava cansado de magoar-me toda vez que tentava me envolver com alguém, cansado de como eu me apaixonava irritantemente rápido.

Respiro fundo e passo as mãos pelo meu cabelo, uma mania que eu fazia sempre que estava nervoso. Ergo a cabeça, correndo o olhar pela rua pouco movimentada em que eu morava, seguindo até a floresta que ficava ao lado de minha casa, onde as grandes árvores encontravam-se.

\- Será que todos garotos são uns idiotas? - pergunto pra Kieran, afagando seu pescoço - Sim, incluindo eu.

Ele apenas se espreguiça em meu colo, fazendo um sorriso brotar em meus lábios, gatos sendo gatos...

Repentinamente um uivo ecoa, fazendo meus cachorros começarem a latir desesperadamente, Kieran se assusta e pula do meu colo. Subindo no muro e correndo para a floresta, sumindo do meu campo de vista em instantes. Meu gato de estimação não era muito de sair de casa e considerando os cachorros dos vizinhos que ficavam pela rua, o mais sensato era ir atrás dele.

Solto um palavrão baixo enquanto levanto-me do sofá, calço meus chinelos e saio do meu quarto, descendo as escadas, cruzando e saindo da casa vazia em seguida.

O sol estava forte nessa tarde de sábado, o que provavelmente levaria muitos turistas para as praias da cidade. Malditos bagunceiros invasores...

\- Kieran? - chamo enquanto caminho pela rua de terra em direção a floresta.

Aos poucos a terra dava lugar a grama e ervas daninhas, cogumelos e pequenos arbustos. Entro na trilha estreita, pisando cuidadosamente na terra úmida e escorregadia que se espalhava entre as raízes das árvores. Apesar de amar estar em contato com a natureza e de gostar de estar ali, lembrar que aranhas moravam ali faziam calafrios descerem por minha espinha. Aracnofobia, era como se chamava...

Pouco da luz do sol amarelada passava por entre as copas das árvores repletas de folhas verde escuras. Os galhos acima de mim estalavam, mas ao olhar para o alto, não vejo exatamente nada.

Ao tentar dar mais um passo acabo prendendo o pé em uma das raízes, fazendo-me cair no chão e rolar entre um desnível na terra. Me choco contra algo duro e molhado, meu corpo doía é minha testa parecia estar machucada, ao erguer a mão para tocar o local dolorido, percebo que meu braço estava completamente sujo por um líquido avermelhado. Solto um arfar pesado, levantando-me rapidamente, ao olhar para o chão, percebo uma garota caída, suas roupas estavam em farrapos e seus cabelos escuros estavam grudados no corpo pela grande quantidade de sangue espalhada pelo chão.

Um grito de horror escapa de meus lábios enquanto eu dou alguns passos para trás, o pescoço exposto da garota estava estraçalhado, e todo o sangue escapava dali. Dou meia volta, mancando entre as árvores por conta dos machucados, tentava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando finalmente saio dali, vejo Kieran sentado na calçada de minha casa, passo reto pelo felino, entrando na casa e indo direto para a sala, onde ficava o telefone fixo. Rapidamente disco o número da polícia.

\- Departamento de polícia do Guarujá - diz uma voz feminina - O que...

\- Me ajuda, eu encontrei uma garota morta - falo com a voz trêmula - Ela está aqui na floresta do Balneário Atlântico, está muito machucada por favor venham rápido... Eu estou na Rua Rubi dos Andrades.

\- Senhor fique calmo - ela responde tentando me tranquilizar - Estamos enviando viaturas ao local.

Encerro a ligação e disco o número de Ally, eu estava sozinho em casa e precisava de um apoio.

\- Dan, o que aconteceu?! - Allyson segura meu rosto entre as mãos, observando-me de forma preocupada - Esse sangue é seu?

Ela vestia uma camiseta regata azul marinho e uma calça cigarete preta, calçava um par de all star pretos.

Abaixo a cabeça, observando minhas roupas, minha camiseta azul turquesa estava com um lado totalmente molhado e minha bermuda branca quadriculada estava com uma perna vermelha. Apenas nego com a cabeça entorpecido pela cena horrível que não deixava minha mente, encosto-me no muro de minha casa, tentando não desabar na calçada.

\- Quem pode ter feito uma coisa tão horrível? - pergunto para Allyson, segurando as lágrimas.

\- Como assim?! - ela me observa com o cenho franzido - Feito o que?!

\- Tem uma mulher morta na floresta - digo.

Ally fica paralisada por alguns instantes, sua boca entreaberta, sua surpresa era evidente.

Nossa cidade não era tão segura e calma assim, mas nada comparado a isso havia acontecido tão perto de nós.

A cena me abalara demasiadamente, minha sensitividade apenas tornava tudo pior, aquela sensação pesada pairava sobre mim, colocando-me cada vez mais para baixo.

Como alguém capaz de fazer aquilo poderia estar livre na nossa cidade?

Nossa vida repentinamente havia tornado-se um filme de terror, sabe-se lá se o assassino não voltaria em busca de outra vítima. Sou interrompido de meus devaneios pelas luzes de duas viaturas que estacionam diante de mim e minha melhor amiga.

\- Foi o senhor quem ligou relatando o corpo? - pergunta um policial que desce de uma das viaturas.

\- Sim... - respondo o observando, meu corpo estava levemente trêmulo e eu me esforçava para ficar de pé.

\- Pode nos mostrar onde o corpo está? - ele pergunta, olhando-me dos pés a cabeça.

\- Eu machuquei o pé quando tropecei em uma das raízes - explico, mostrando o meu tornozelo que estava começando a ficar inchado - Rolei por um desnível e acabei me chocando com o cadáver.

Passo as mãos pelo cabelo e respiro fundo, estava prestes a ruir, mas me forçava a permanecer de pé enquanto o policial parecia pensar nas possibilidades.

\- Pode nos dizer o caminho? - ele suspira enquanto os outros policiais descem dos carros.

\- Basta seguir a trilha, vão ver um desnível - respondo - Não tem como errar.

\- Podem ir - ele diz aos outros policiais e vira-se para mim, seus olhos azuis me examinam, desvio o olhar de seus olhos e observo seu crachá, Maggio. Seus cabelos loiros quase brancos balançavam com a leve brisa - Você conhecia a vítima?

\- Não, eu acho - respondo lentamente, meu tornozelo começava a doer - Não consegui ver seu rosto antes de sair correndo dali.

\- Tudo bem, nós entraremos em contato se precisarmos fazer outras perguntas - ele responde - Seu pé parece bem machucado, quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

\- S-sim, por favor - minha voz falha - Só preciso trocar de roupa... Não aguento mais ver esse sangue.

Caminho com Allyson para o interior da casa, ela apoiava levemente o meu corpo no seu, ajudando-me a me apoiar com o tornozelo machucado, enquanto andamos devagar em direção às escadas. Não fora uma tarefa nem um pouco fácil subir os degraus com o tornozelo machucado e muitas vezes nós quase caímos, até que alguns instantes depois chegamos no segundo andar. Ally me espera no corredor enquanto eu entro no quarto e vou direto para o pequeno banheiro que ficava no mesmo.

Retiro a roupa úmida e com forte cheiro de ferro que me causava repulsa, jogo as peças em um canto qualquer do banheiro e me olho no espelho. Eu estava sujo com o sangue que não era meu, sem cogitar, entro no boxe de vidro e ligo o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair em meu corpo. A terra e o sangue grudados em minha pele, escorriam com a água e desciam pelo ralo. Lavo-me com bastante sabão e quando me sinto um pouco mais limpo, desligo o chuveiro.

\- Te trouxe roupas limpas... - minha melhor amiga abre a porta e entra no banheiro de costas. Pendurada algumas peças de roupas limpas em um gancho prateado que havia na parede e sai rapidamente, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Desligo o chuveiro, pegando minha toalha de banho azul que estava pendurada no boxe, enrolo-me e saio do boxe rapidamente. Sento-me na tampa do vaso sanitário e me enxugo rapidamente, começando a me vestir.

Ally trouxera-me uma cueca boxer preta, uma calça justa de moletom cinza e uma camiseta vermelha básica.

Saio do banheiro ainda mancando, encontrando minha melhor amiga sentada na em minha cama, ela rapidamente segue em minha direção, dando-me apoio novamente enquanto saíamos do quarto.

\- A ambulância já chegou - Allyson comenta enquanto descemos as escadas.

\- Tem certeza de que isso é necessário? - pergunto fazendo uma careta de dor ao pisar no chão.

\- Não temos um carro aqui e tenho certeza de que não vai conseguir ir de ônibus - responde com um sorriso - A não ser que a dor esteja suportável e você prefira esperar passar por aqui mesmo.

\- Acho que não - dou um sorriso amarelo, chegamos na sala de minha casa e seguimos para o lado de fora.

Assim que coloco os pés na calçada, um vento forte açoita minha pele, trazendo consigo uma energia de morte que me atinge feito um soco no estômago. Ergo a cabeça lentamente, as luzes das viaturas doíam em meus olhos enquanto os médicos legistas caminhavam com uma figura em um saco preto que estava em cima de uma maca, meus olhos se fixam na silhueta enquanto a imagem do corpo vinha em minha mente, fazendo meus pelos arrepiarem-se.

\- Dan? Danilo? - Ally sacode levemente meu ombro - Está tudo bem?

\- Ele deve estar em choque - uma mulher ruiva com um jaleco fala, enquanto para ao lado da minha amiga.

Mesmo ouvindo o que elas diziam, eu não conseguia me mover, estava paralisado enquanto observava o formato do corpo da mulher. Em minha mente estava cravada sua imagem caída na floresta, tudo estava coberto de sangue, uma paisagem vermelha que enxarcava meus pés.

Sinto meu corpo ser puxado em direção ao chão, como uma marionete que tivera suas linhas cortadas, a última coisa que vi foi a calçada se aproximando de meu rosto com velocidade, em seguida tudo escureceu.

O forte cheiro de álcool me faz torcer o nariz, abro os olhos e a luz clara cega-me por alguns instantes, mas quando minha visão entra em foco, percebo que estava em um quarto de hospital. Minha testa latejava, o sangue sob a pele estava quente, provavelmente resultado de algum machucado recente.

\- Que bom que acordou, nós já estávamos ficando preocupados - ouço a voz feminina e viro a cabeça em sua direção.

Duas pessoas observavam-me em meu leito, um casal, ambos trajavam jalecos e crachás. A mulher era a ruiva que eu vira anteriormente, seus cabelos ondulados pendiam na lateral de seu corpo até a altura das costelas, seus olhos eram verdes cor de grama, vestia uma camiseta branca, jeans skinny claros e o jaleco com o logo do hospital, calçava botas bege. Usava um batom vermelho claro, mas não necessitava de maquiagem, ela era surpreendente linda.

O homem tinha os cabelos escuros arrepiados em um topete, seus olhos puxados eram azuis, provavelmente eram lentes de contato, considerando que era asiático. Seus lábios eram carnudos, sua pele branca como porcelana e uma barba fina contornava seu rosto. Trajava uma camisa azul clara, jeans skinny brancos e um jaleco, calçava sapatos sociais pretos.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunto observando-os de forma confusa - Não consigo lembrar de como vim parar aqui.

\- Você entrou em choque - responde o médico com um sotaque diferente - Desmaiou e acabou batendo a cabeça.

\- Onde está a Allyson? - pergunto olhando em volta, haviam outros leitos com pacientes, mas minha melhor amiga não estava ali.

\- Sua amiga? - a enfermeira pergunta, voltando a falar em seguida - Está na lanchonete, precisava comer alguma coisa.

\- Hmm... - respondo enquanto abaixo o olhar para meu pé enfaixado.

\- Enfermeira Antonella, pode ir pegar aquele medicamento que pedi? - o médico pede.

\- Claro Hyun - ela responde enquanto segue para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não sei ao certo quais eram as horas, mas todos os pacientes pareciam dormir e a luz no quarto estava fraca, o que indicava já ser tarde. Eu queria ir embora dali, não gostava de hospitais, deixavam-me cansado e pesado, toda aquela energia...

Dr. Hyun aproxima-se de mim, sentando na beirada da cama e fitando-me com seus olhos azuis. Retribuo seu olhar, alguma coisa em sua expressão deixava-me calmo e me transmitia segurança.

\- Sei que não deve ter sido fácil ver o que viu - ele fala com sua voz serena - Nunca é fácil ficar cara a cara com tamanha violência...

\- Não consigo tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça - passo a mão pelo cabelo embaraçado e volto a falar - Sempre que fecho os olhos, é como se estivesse tatuado em minhas pálpebras...

\- Você vai ficar bem, vai dormir e amanhã estará muito melhor - ele fala com tanta convicção que eu realmente acredito no que ele diz - Mas caso fique muito nervoso, tenho uma coisa que vai ajudar, Antonella foi buscar e já volta.

Relaxo meu corpo no colchão da cama de hospital, Hyun levanta-se e fica ao meu lado, observando-me com os braços cruzados. Neste momento a enfermeira retorna, trazendo em suas mãos uma pequena caixa de medicamento, caminha até nós e entrega a caixa para o doutor. Eles sussurram entre si, mas eu acabo não entendendo nada, por fim o médico concorda e ela sai do quarto.

\- Já pode ir para casa - ele me fala, entregando a caixa de remédios - Vai precisar descansar esse fim de semana, esse calmante vai ajudar, e também vai fazer compressas quentes para diminuir o inchaço.

\- Ah, finalmente... - falo erguendo as mãos para cima e sentando-me.

\- Vem, te dou apoio - ele passa o braço por minha cintura, ajudando-me a descer facilmente da cama.

Em seguida caminhamos diretamente para fora dali, saindo no corredor claro, onde Ally estava sentada, me aguardando. Troco o apoio do médico pelo braço da minha amiga, começando a andar para o elevador do hospital.

\- Já chamei um táxi - ela fala apertando o botão do elevador, que se acende ao toque - Avisei sua mãe que vai dormir lá em casa hoje, mas achei melhor não falar nada sobre seu machucado.

\- Ah! Muito obrigado - falo aliviado - Tudo que eu não preciso é minha mãe tendo crises de preocupação comigo.

\- Ei! Danilo! - as portas metálicas se abrem, olho para trás e vejo Hyun caminhando rapidamente até mim - Se tiver mais problemas com o que viu, visite o consultório de minha amiga.

Ele entrega-me um cartão branco, em letras pretas estava escrito "Clínica Psicológica e Psiquiátrica Rentes". Leio atentamente o endereço e volto a olhar para o médico.

\- Obrigado Doutor - digo com um sorriso - Tchau...

\- Me chame de Hyun, Danilo - ele retribuía o sorriso - Quem sabe nos veremos novamente...

\- Sinceramente - falo dando risada - Espero que não, considerando sua profissão.

Ele dá risada, nos despedimos novamente e seguimos para o interior do elevador.


	4. 3 - Accident

Me reviro na cama do quarto de Allyson, tentando achar uma posição que trouxesse-me o tão almejado sono, mas parecia algo impossível, pois todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, aquela cena horrível vinha em minha mente. Eu me perguntava quem fizera aquilo e como fizera, perguntava-me se a vítima havia sofrido e onde encontrava-se seus familiares.

Solto um suspiro e sento-me na cama, Ally dormia profundamente no sofá cama do outro lado do quarto, a casa estava em repleto silêncio exceto pelos sons dos cachorros no quintal. Volto a deitar, pego meu celular, abro o bloco de notas e começo a escrever mais um capítulo de uma de minhas histórias.

"Eu corria desesperadamente entre as árvores, abaixo da sola de meus dados sapatos, podia-se ouvir o estalar das folhas secas ao serem esmagadas. Atrás de mim ressoavam passos pesados e rápidos, que acompanhavam meus passos, eu estava sendo seguido, mas não sabia por quem.

A luz da lua que conseguia passar pelas copas das árvores era extremamente pouca, deixando toda a trilha muito mais escura e fazendo-me facilmente sair da mesma.

Paro de correr, fazendo minhas botas derraparem na terra, eu não ouvia mais os passos de meu perseguidor, mas sabia que ele estava ali, sentia-me observado de forma intensa.

Repentinamente uma silhueta masculina passa por mim com uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida, parando em minha frente, era alto e possuía braços largos. Uma espécie de rosnado é vindo do meu perseguidor, fazendo-me recuar alguns passos para trás, escorrego e acabo caindo em uma poça. Olho minhas roupas molhadas, pela luz da lua pude perceber que a poça era preenchida por um líquido escuro carmesim que ensopava minha roupa. Era sangue, eu sabia pelo forte cheiro de ferro.

Solto um grito baixo enquanto a figura avança na minha direção..."

Sou despertado por uma grande movimentação repleta de latidos e batidas contra o telhado da casa, levanto-me em um sobressalto. Pego meus óculos que estavam ao meu lado na cama e os coloco desajeitadamente, em seguida o quarto é banhado pela luz quando alguém entra no recinto, ligando o interruptor.

Era o pai de Allyson segurando um pedaço de madeira, seu rosto ainda parecia sonolento.

\- Tem alguém no telhado - ele fala de forma tensa.

\- Como assim?! - Ally exclama levantando-se de sua cama. Eu nem sequer sabia que ela estava acordada também.

O pai da garota sai rapidamente do quarto, logo em seguida trato de levantar da cama, calçar meus chinelos e segui-lo o mais rápido que conseguia com meu tornozelo machucado. Minha melhor amiga estava logo atrás de mim, resmungando e coçando os olhos, irritada por alguém destruir sua noite de sono.

Saímos da casa, indo para o quintal, repleto de árvores frutíferas e diversas plantas. A noite estava fresca, nem muito quente, tampouco fria, estava bastante agradável, ao contrário do som dos latidos dos cachorros de Ally.

Olho para o alto, em direção a grande confusão que ocorria ali. O céu noturno estava com poucas estrelas, somente a Lua nova e o planeta Vênus insistiam em observar o que acontecia ali logo abaixo. Uma silhueta estava parada no telhado da casa, usava roupas totalmente pretas, o sobretudo com capuz levantado esvoaçava levemente com a brisa da noite.

\- O que você está fazendo aí? - o pai de Allyson esbraveja brandindo a arma de madeira - Saia daí, ou vou chamar a polícia!

A figura mexeu-se alguns centímetros, virando a cabeça diretamente em minha direção, voltando a ficar paralisado. Um frio domina meu corpo, solto um suspiro pesado enquanto dou alguns passos para trás.

O homem de capuz pareceu motivado por meu movimentos e começou a caminhar em minha direção, até chegar na beirada do telhado. Emitiu um som rouco parecido com uma risada e saltou, cruzando o ar acima de nós.

Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, pode discernir suas roupas misturando-se com a escuridão do céu, as únicas coisas claras eram seus cabelos loiros quase brancos e a parte de baixo de seu rosto, que estava enfeitado por um sorriso largo. Ele dá um giro no ar, parando no telhado da casa vizinha e em seguida saindo correndo.

Meu corpo começava a amolecer, eu estava trêmulo, sentia-me prestes a desmaiar, mais uma vez...

\- Era uma assombração - o pai de Ally diz por fim, largando a madeira - Tenho certeza, vamos entrar antes que apareça mais alguma coisa.

\- Vamos entrar Dan - minha amiga passa o braço por meu ombro e me guia para o interior da casa, enquanto eu estava estático.

Deixo-me ser levado de volta para o quarto, ao chegar me jogo na cama e cruzo as pernas, tentando manter a calma. Allyson estava parada ao lado de sua cama, encarava o nada e parecia tão assustada quanto eu.

\- É-é ele... - sussurro gaguejando - Ele sabe que eu estava na floresta, agora ele veio atrás de mim!

\- Não, foi só um maluco - Ally tenta me me tranquilizar, mas parecia tão tensa quanto eu - Ou algum bandido atrapalhado.

\- Ele olhou diretamente para mim - respondo - Você viu aquele salto?!

\- Foi um resultado da adrenalina, Dan - ela me responde, ignorando meu primeiro comentário.

Apenas balanço a cabeça negativamente, eu estava totalmente amedrontado com a ideia de estar sendo perseguido por alguém que fizera uma brutalidade daquelas. Meus punhos estavam cerrados, fazendo minhas unhas compridas afundarem-se na pele ao ponto de me machucarem.

Pelo canto de olho vejo a garota sair do quarto silenciosamente, abraço minhas pernas apertado, apoiando o queixo em meus joelhos. Instantes depois ela retorna, segurando um copo de água e dois comprimidos brancos redondos.

\- É o remédio que o médico te passou - ela me entrega - Tome, vai te fazer descansar melhor.

\- Só quero apagar - resmungo pegando os comprimidos e jogando-os em minha boca, em seguida bebo a água em grandes goles - Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

\- Amigos são para isso - ela pega o copo de mim - Agora deite, vou levar isso para a pia.

Allyson sai do quarto, a observo enquanto deito-me novamente na cama. Meu corpo já começava a ficar mais leve, como se pudesse flutuar, instantes depois, peguei no sono.

Graças aos comprimidos me dados por Hyun, tive uma noite de nosso pesada e muito mais tranquila do que o resto do dia conturbado.

Ao nascer do sol, decidi passar o dia com minha melhor amiga, estava visivelmente afetado pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior e não queria causar mais preocupação para minha mãe, nem queria que ela me perturbasse ainda mais com seus longos sermões.

Allyson tentara distrair-me de diversas formas, com maratonas de séries, filmes e comidas, o que realmente surtiu efeito, tanto que passei da hora de ir embora. Então, tive que fazê-lo ás nove da noite.

Saio da casa, fechando o portão de madeira logo atrás de mim, a noite estava um pouco mais fria que a anterior e a consequência de uma fogueira feita em algum lugar próximo deixava as ruas locais repletas por uma espécie de neblina de aroma forte e sufocante.

Dou uma tosse leve enquanto começo a caminhar com os olhos semicerrados, durante a noite as ruas dali ficavam desertas e depois do ocorrido no dia anterior, possivelmente perigosas.

Meu tornozelo estava bem melhor graças ao repouso e as compressas, havia desinchado e a dor era quase imperceptível. Eu já havia saído da rua da casa de Allyson, estava caminhando em uma rua repleta de árvores e já me aproximava da avenida que levava ao bairro em que morava.

Uma brisa fria atinge minha pele, fazendo eu encolher-me nas roupas nada quentes que eu trajava. Ouço o estalar vindo de um dos carvalhos espalhados pela rua, paro de caminhar instantaneamente e olho em volta por intuição, surpreendendo-me ao notar uma figura masculina saindo de trás de algumas árvores.

Enquanto a figura caminhava entre a neblina criada pela fumaça misturada com a umidade, eu começa a distinguir traços importantes. Trajava camisa, calça skinny, sobretudo e botas, completamente pretos. Estava com o capuz levantado, mas podia-se ver mechas loiras quase brancas balançando-se ao vento.

Era ele, o homem que estava no telhado... Instintivamente começo a dar passos para trás, minha respiração estava pesada, como se o oxigênio não fosse o suficiente para meus pulmões agitados.

Dou meia volta e começo a caminhar rapidamente em direção a avenida, estava ciente do homem seguindo-me com passos furtivos. Aos poucos meus passos vacilantes por conta do tornozelo machucado, transformam-se um uma corrida desajeitada em busca de alguma ajuda.

Saio desnorteado para a avenida onde a terra abaixo de meus pés dava lugar ao asfalto, estava tão apavorado com o meu perseguidor que nem parara para observar se algum carro passava por ali, e só me dei conta disso quando uma luz forte atingiu meus olhos.

Os faróis do carro eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ver, ao contrário dos filmes, minha vida não passava diante dos meus olhos, tudo acontecia inexplicavelmente rápido enquanto o veículo vinha em minha direção e meus pés estavam paralisados onde eu estava.

Dou um suspiro profundo e ao soltar o ar de meus pulmões, sinto algo atingir a lateral do meu corpo com extrema força, jogando-me para o lado. Rolo algumas vezes no asfalto até parar deitado de costas perto do meio fio, levanto-me com a visão turva, mas consigo distinguir os faróis traseiros do carro parando a alguns metros de mim.

Enquanto tentava me levantar, percebo uma pessoa parada na calçada em minha frente, minha visão finalmente foca e posso notar que era um garoto. Seus cabelos loiro escuros estavam caindo em frente aos olhos azuis claros de um tom que eu nunca havia visto, seus lábios carnudos estavam sérios. Vestia uma camiseta azul turquesa que destacava a cor de seus olhos e jeans skinny pretos, calçava coturnos grafite. Estava com os braços cruzados e observava-me.

\- Q-quem é você? - pergunto já de pé - Como conseguiu fazer isso?

Em resposta ele me observa dos pés a cabeça atentamente, provavelmente certificando-se de que eu estava bem, ou quase isso, pois minha pele carregava arranhões após rolar no asfalto. Por fim, ele dá meia volta e caminha rapidamente para longe de mim, virando a esquina logo em seguida.

Ouço passos rápidos vindos de trás de mim, ao virar-me lentamente, vejo uma senhora correr em minha direção com uma expressão de choque. Logo atrás dela, estava um senhor, aproximando-se mais devagar.

\- Santo Deus! - ela exclama diante de mim - Você está bem?!

\- Carola, me espera! - o homem fala, alcançando-nos - O menino parece estar em choque.

\- Temos que ter certeza de que ele está bem, Jaime - a mulher responde, voltando-se para mim - Você apareceu na nossa frente do nada, está...

\- E-eu estou... Bem - a interrompo, finalmente conseguindo encontrar as palavras - Consegui desviar do carro bem a tempo.

\- Tem certeza? Podemos te levar ao pronto-socorro ou pelo menos em casa - o senhor fala.

\- Não - respondo prontamente - Estou bem, com licença...

Me afasto deles rapidamente, seguindo caminho para minha casa, onde eu poderia descansar e recuperar meu ferimento no tornozelo.

Assim que chego em minha casa, sigo direto para meu quarto, para me desfazer das roupas ensanguentadas do dia anterior. Minha família não estava em casa novamente, mas eu já estava acostumado com isso.

Entro no banheiro, juntando as roupas que estavam atrás da porta do banheiro e rapidamente jogo as peças em um saco de lixo escuro, por fim, dou um nó apertado.

\- Danilo? O que é isso? - ouço a voz de minha mãe, ao virar-me a vejo parada no batente da porta.

Observo-a em choque, sem saber o que dizer, ou o que ela havia visto.


	5. 4 - Savior

— Danilo? O que é isso? – ouço a voz de minha mãe, ao virar-me a vejo parada no batente da porta.

Observo-a em choque, sem saber o que dizer, ou o que ela havia visto. Sua pele era morena clara, olhos castanhos e arredondados iguais aos meus, lábios pequenos e finos, seu cabelo preto era liso, bastante comprido batia abaixo do quadril. Era um pouco mais alta que eu, seu corpo era levemente rechonchudo, mas possuía curvas muito bonitas. Ainda trajava o uniforme do trabalho como garçonete, calça preta social, camiseta vermelha e sapatos pretos.

Após um suspiro, ergo o saco de lixo e começo a falar.

— Estou tirando o lixo – comento pegando o pequeno balde do banheiro e virando o seu conteúdo dentro do saco plástico preto – O caminhão passa hoje.

— Nossa, eu tinha esquecido! – minha mãe exclama, massageando as têmporas – Tenho trabalhado tanto que vivo atrapalhando tudo.

— Você deveria descansar um pouco – a aconselho, dando um nó no saco de lixo.

— Sim, tem razão – ela começa a se retirar do quarto – Você dá conta de preparar algo para comer.

Assim que fico sozinho encosto-me na porta de madeira branca e suspiro aliviado, relaxando o corpo trêmulo.

Caminho para fora do quarto, a casa estava silenciosa, pois minha mãe e minha irmã já dormiam, meu padrasto estava em uma de suas viagens com seu emprego de caminhoneiro. Desço as escadas, tomando cuidado para não cair por conta do tornozelo que voltava a doer pela falta de repouso. Cruzo a sala de estar e o quintal rapidamente, abrindo o portão de grades feitas de metal, saio para calçada e coloco o lixo na lixeira enferrujada que ficava em frente à casa.

Instintivamente olho para a floresta no fim da rua, estava tão escura e sombria, um calafrio desce por minha espinha, parecia que ela encarava-me de volta. O medo novamente me atingia, era uma sensação que estava presente em mim desde o dia anterior, quando encontrei aquela mulher dentro da floresta. Enquanto observava a escuridão entre as árvores, pude distinguir uma figura esgueirando-se por os troncos sorrateiramente, fazendo-me dar passos para trás instintivamente.

Enquanto voltava para o interior da casa, sentia como se meu coração estivesse envolto em gelo, causando-me até mesmo falta de ar. Eu nunca me sentira tão amendrontado quanto nas últimas horas, o que fazia-me suspeitar que estava paranóico.

Assim que chego em meu quarto, trato de tomar dois dos comprimidos que Dr. Hyun havia me dado, pois precisaria de um grande reforço para dormir após tanto estresse. Me desfaço de minhas roupas, caindo no colchão macio em seguida.

O som de meu celular despertando atinge meus ouvidos de forma agressiva, fazendo sentar-me em um sobressalto. Em meio a praguejos, desligo o despertador e levanto-me da cama desajeitadamente, sentia meu corpo pesado por claramente não ter dormido o suficiente.

Sonolento, sigo para o banheiro esbarrando no criado mudo e no batente da porta, apertado para fazer xixi. Após fazer minhas necessidades, tomo um banho rápido e escovo os dentes, em seguida sigo para o quarto, parando em frente ao guarda roupa, com a toalha ainda enrolada em minha cintura.

Eu sempre fora bastante vaidoso e sempre fizera questão de sempre sair bem vestido, mas minha intuição me dizia que hoje eu deveria realmente me arrumar. Ao terminar de enxurgar-me, visto uma cueca boxer preta, jeans skinny preto com suspensórios da mesma cor, a camiseta preta com o brasão da escola e uma jaqueta jeans verde militar, por fim calço um par de coturnos pretas.

Seco meu cabelo e o penteio com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo os cachos castanhos claros tocarem meus cílios compridos. Por fim coloco meus óculos de grau redondos na cor preta e meu anel de tucum no dedo anelar, ambos estavam em cima de meu criado mudo.

Após jogar minha mochila sobre o ombro, saio de casa para encontrar Ally, e seguir para a escola em seguida.

Ao chegar na sala de aula com Allyson ao meu lado, percebo que as carteiras dos alunos estavam dispostas em duplas. Barbara e Kiara já estavam sentadas juntas, e Vickie já esperava Ally em uma das mesas, sobrando para mim, sentar sozinho.

Quando já estou acomodado em meu lugar, tiro meu celular do bolso e começo a trabalhar no novo capítulo da fanfic que escrevia com Ally, enquanto a professora não chegava e os meus colegas de classe assumiam seus lugares.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, professora Luíza entra na sala calmamente, e eu devolvo o celular ao bolso da jaqueta no mesmo instante.

— Vejo que já se acomodaram nos novos lugares, espero que gostem de suas escolhas – ela comenta enquanto coloca na mesa sua bolsa e uma pilha de livros que carregava – Pois vão passar o resto do ano nessa formação e nos mesmos lugares.

Olho para o espaço vazio ao meu lado e franzo o cenho. Então eu seria obrigado a ficar sozinho pelo resto do ano? Claro que minhas amigas estavam logo atrás de mim, mas todas tinham sentados do seu lado alguém do nosso grupo de amigos, menos eu. Talvez Fabrício pudesse sentar comigo, se não tivesse faltado, provavelmente se juntaria a mim na manhã seguinte.

Enquanto estava perdido em meus devaneios sobre a nova formação de lugares, pela visão periférica percebo que todos os alunos da turma começavam a encarar a porta, e movido pela curiosidade ergo a cabeça em direção a entrada da sala de aula.

Assim que meus olhos encontram a pessoa que estava ali parada, meu coração acelera de forma assustadora, era ele, o garoto da outra noite… Meu salvador.

Trajava uma camiseta branca com detalhes em couro, um cardigã preto e jeans skinny na cor mostarda. Calçava um par de tênis pretos, e um cordão com uma pedra avermelhada estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam com a brisa causada pelo ventilador da sala, enquanto seus olhos azuis claríssimos percorriam todos na sala, até se fixarem em mim por alguns instantes.

Um calafrio desce por minha espinha enquanto o sangue esquentava sob minha pele, uma confusão de emoções que fazia-me imaginar que meu corpo simplesmente entrava em pane. O garoto caminha até a professora e a entrega uma folha de papel, provavelmente era sobre sua matrícula.

— Bem-vindo Lorenzo – ela diz com um sorriso simpático – Sente-se ali na carteira ao lado de Danilo, assim nenhum de vocês fica sozinho e você já vai se enturmando.

O garoto apenas consente e começa a caminhar em minha direção, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos de sua beleza, estava completamente estático. Eu só podia estar sonhando, ou o destino havia resolvido brincar com minha sanidade mental. Para confirmar minhas teorias, dou um leve belisco em minha perna, mas torço o nariz ao sentir a pontada de dor.

Assim que Lorenzo senta-se ao meu lado, um forte cheiro adocicado misturado a leves toques de hortelã me atinge, o odor era inebriante, o que só me deixara mais trêmulo ainda. Sou surpreendido pelo som de algo caindo em baixo de minha cadeira, mas antes que eu pudesse espiar o que era, o garoto ao meu lado se inclina e pega o objeto do chão, estendendo-o em minha direção. Era o maldito celular que havia caído de meu bolso.

— O-obrigado… – dou um sorriso nervoso enquanto pego o aparelho com as mãos trêmulas e o coloco sobre meu caderno na mesa.

Ele simplesmente ignora meu agradecimento, virando seu olhar para o quadro negro.

Lorenzo era misterioso e irritantemente quieto, não falou comigo nem uma vez sequer, e as únicas vezes que ouvi sua voz foram quando os professores fizeram a chamada. Sua voz era grossa, mas doce, incrivelmente linda, pude distinguir um leve sotaque diferente, o que indicava que ele provavelmente era estrangeiro.

Já estávamos na última aula e eu não aguentava mais o silêncio em minha volta, até minhas amigas haviam começado a falar em sussurros desde que Lorenzo sentara-se ao meu lado.

Pelo canto de olho, espio o que o loiro fazia, suas mãos grandes e bonitas seguravam delicadamente um lápis, traçando rabiscos na folha de seu caderno.

— Como fez aquilo ontem a noite? – pergunto baixo em um ato impulsivo.

O garoto olha para mim com curiosidade, mas quando abre os lábios para responder-me, o sinal toca alto, anunciando que era hora de irmos embora. Em um movimento rápido ele joga seus materiais dentro da mochila, em seguida simplesmente levanta-se e vai embora, deixando-me sozinho ali, olhando suas costas largas se afastarem enquanto eu sentia-me insignificante.

Ele poderia ter me ignorado naquele dia, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil de saber sobre a noite anterior, afinal ele precisaria sentar ao meu lado pelo resto do ano.

Trato de guardar minhas coisas rapidamente enquanto Ally me apressava impacientemente, em seguida deixo a sala com meu grupo de amigos, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam perdidos em meu salvador.


	6. 5 - Attacks

— Não acredito que vou ter que sentar com alguma dessas pessoas estranhas pelo resto do ano – Fabrício resmunga baixo para mim, olhando em volta da sala – Enquanto você senta com um cara que chegou ontem…

— Não fale como se eu tivesse escolhido sentar com aquele mal educado extremamente gato – respondo revirando os olhos enquanto organizava minhas canetas em cima da carteira – A professora mandou ele sentar aqui e eu não pude fazer nada.

— Certeza que ele é um mauricinho irritante – o garoto vira as costas para mim, fazendo algumas mechas de seu cabelo comprido caírem sobre minha mesa.

— Eu não entendo porque está tão irritado com isso – falo empurrando seus cabelos para fora da mesa com a ponta de uma de minhas canetas, em seguida dou um sorriso endiabrado – Você está com ciúmes… Com medo de perder seu posto de único amigo garoto que tenho.

— Cala a boca – ele responde após uma risada curta.

Estávamos na terceira aula, Lorenzo Marchezoni não havia aparecido na escola hoje e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, ele havia sido deveras arrogante ao me ignorar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me causava um certo fascínio que era inexplicável.

Eu estava tendo dificuldades para concentrar-me nas aulas já fazia um tempo, devido a minhas crises constantes de ansiedade, mas agora era quase impossível prestar atenção em meu professor de matemática que escrevia fórmulas complexas no quadro negro enquanto meus pensamentos vagavam naqueles olhos azuis do garoto que salvara minha vida.

— Danilo? Pode me dizer qual é o resultado da questão três? – a voz do Sr. Eustácio interrompe meus devaneios enquanto eu desenhava um par de olhos no canto inferior da folha de meu caderno.

— Eu… – franzo o cenho em direção a confusão de número que estavam escritos no quadro negro – Não sei.

— Tente prestar atenção nas aulas se não quiser reprovar em minha matéria – ele me repreende, volto o olhar para meu caderno ao sentir meu rosto corar de vergonha.

Izabella Teixeira, que estava sentada logo ao lado do meu lugar, dá uma risada baixa, e eu a fuzilo com o olhar. Ela era totalmente detestável, superficial, atirava-se em cima do primeiro garoto que aparecesse em sua frente, além de zombar de qualquer pessoa que ela julgasse ser inferior a ela.

— Vadia… – falo baixo, balançando a cabeça de forma desaprovadora.

No intervalo, sigo para o estacionamento, onde sento-me em um dos bancos de concreto que havia no local. Não iria comer, por conta de meu estômago embrulhado devido ao excesso calmantes que tomara recentemente.

Enquanto estava encostado contra a mureta do estacionamento, confiro o feed de minhas redes sociais, tentando passar o tempo até meus amigos terminarem suas refeições. Ouço um miado baixo e ergo o olhar da tela do celular, olhando em volta para encontrar o felino, notando o mesmo saindo dentre as árvores e caminhando em minha direção. Seu pelo era cor de areia, seus olhos possuiam um tom de azul claro, caminhava lenta e graciosamente.

— Ei fofinho… – agacho-me e estendo a mão em sua direção, pronto para afaga-lo – O que faz aqui?

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar seu pelo, o gato solta um chiado e com um movimento rápido atinge minha mão com suas garras, deixando três finos riscos sangrentos. Recuo automaticamente, praguejando e observando os arranhões de forma irritada.

— Dan, o que está fazendo aqui sozinho? – Allyson pergunta, chegando por trás de mim e sentando-se na mureta.

— Estava esperando vocês comerem – respondo enquanto me viro para ela e mostro a mão machucada – Aproveitando para deixar um gato tirar sangue de mim…

— Que gato? – Ally pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha, em seguida olhando em volta de nós.

Olho para trás, notando que o felino não estava mais ali. Estávamos sozinhos no estacionamento, exceto pela ave de penas escuras que estava empoleirada nos galhos do carvalho que havia ali, eu a via diariamente naquela árvore, talvez tivesse um ninho.

— Parece que ele só queria me tirar um pouco de sangue – respondo passando a mão onde havia sido arranhado – Tenho que parar com essa mania de fazer carinho em todo animal que vejo…

— Falando em ataques, olha isso… – minha melhor amiga estende seu celular em minha direção, ao pegar noto que o visor exibia uma reportagem do jornal local.

Recentes ataques de animal ainda não identificado têm aterrorizado os moradores de áreas com grande concentração de mata em Guarujá.

Já são três vítimas e um desaparecido, a polícia local tem trabalhado com a guarda florestal da cidade, mas ainda não tem pistas do suposto animal. Apesar de moradores relatarem ter visto uma onça na floresta local, o caso ainda segue em repleto de mistério.

A cena da mulher morta na floresta atinge meus pensamentos como um flash, fazendo-me tremer e sacudir a cabeça para afastar tais lembranças. Então, se ela realmente tivesse sido morta por um animal, o que explicaria a figura que havia me seguido?

— O que está acontecendo com essa cidade? – reclamo enquanto devolvo o celular para minha amiga – Ela nunca teve nada assim.

— Parece que as coisas estão começando a mudar… – ela passa a mão por seus longos cachos vermelhos – Vamos voltar para a sala, o intervalo já está acabando.

Apenas concordo com a cabeça enquanto começo a caminhar, minha mão ainda estava ardendo devido aos arranhões que sofrera daquele gato estranho e uma sensação de preocupação tomava conta de mim após ler aquela reportagem.

Tivemos uma aula de filosofia, que quase me matou de tédio, por não ser a minha matéria preferida, mas no fim da aula, ao soar o sinal para a aula de Língua Portuguesa, não foi nossa professora quem entrou na sala, mas sim nosso diretor. Sua expressão era séria, mas eu podia notar leves traços de preocupação em seu rosto, as mangas de sua camisa azul bebê estavam erguidas até os cotovelos.

— A professora Caroline não veio hoje – ele fala, sua voz grave me dava medo – Infelizmente fomos pegos de surpresa e não podemos chamar um dos professores substitutos, e como ela daria as duas últimas aulas de vocês, serão dispensados mais cedo.

Os alunos em minha volta comemoram, mas eu continuo o observando, afinal era notável que havia algo errado ali, eu só não conseguia saber o que era.

— Vocês devem ter lido sobre os ataques de animais selvagens que têm acontecido – ele passa a mão por sua testa, eliminando algumas gotas de suor que se acumulavam ali – Então, por favor, sigam direto para suas casas… Não queremos mais nenhuma vítima por aqui.

Noto sua voz falhar na última frase, ele sai da sala rápido enquanto todos guardavam seus materiais.

Eu havia acabado de me vestir e estava secando meu cabelo, após tomar um banho quente. A luz do luar entrava pelas portas duplas da varanda, banhando o quarto em um tom branco-prateado.

Estava pronto para acomodar-me em minha cama e maratonar minha série preferida, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, meu celular toca estridente.

— Alô? – atendo ao não reconhecer o número no visor.

— Danilo, sou eu, Samanta – ouço a voz da namorada de meu pai do outro lado da linha.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunto ao notar a tensão em sua voz.

— Seu pai… Alguém, ou algum animal atacou ele…


	7. 6 - The Return Of an Old Rival

Lorenzo

Por mais de cem anos tenho vivido completamente distante da humanidade, tenho vivido entre as sombras do submundo, cercado por meus semelhantes, mas agora tudo isso mudou. Compreendo o risco que estou correndo, mas tudo isso é para algo muito maior que eu...

Quando os rumores da guerra submundana começaram a se espalhar, minha espécie foi obrigada a se fortalecer com novos integrantes e eu fui enviado para o Brasil para observar e relatar futuros candidatos a uma transformação.

Tenho ciência de que todos nós temos um lado obscuro em nossa alma, e o meu é banhado em escarlate, banhado em sangue... Eu sou um vampiro.

\- Socorro!

A voz da garota ecoa por entre as árvores, galhos quebravam abaixo de seus sapatos enquanto ela corria desesperadamente e eu a seguia sem emitir o mais leve som. Eu não era de machucar humanos, geralmente os atraía, bebia seu sangue e dava um pouco do meu para curar seus ferimentos, apagando sua memória em seguida. Dessa vez, por conta de uma distração quando um corvo tentou me atacar, ela acabou fugindo de mim.

Cansado de persegui-la, uso minha velocidade para alcançá-la em segundos, mas antes que eu pudesse encostar nela, uma figura pula das árvores, agarrando a garota. Pelo seu odor, era claro que era outro vampiro, eu só não conseguia ver seu rosto devido ao capuz de sua jaqueta estar levantado.

O vampiro ataca o pescoço da garota, começando a tomar seu sangue, permaneço observando-o a alguns passos de distância. Ao terminar de se alimentar da garota, ele se afasta alguns centímetros e em um movimento rápido quebra seu pescoço, deixando o corpo humano cair aos seus pés.

Eu podia ver um sorriso debochado, mas continuava sem saber quem era aquele, já que o capuz cobria metade de seu rosto. Instintivamente, assumo posição de ataque enquanto soltava um rosnado baixo, havia algo naquele vampiro que fazia-me sentir ameaçado.

Lentamente suas mãos seguram a barra do capuz, tirando-o e revelando seu rosto. Ver aquela pessoa em minha frente era como receber uma estaca no coração, ainda mais sabendo o que ele fazia aqui. Giuseppe Vincenzo fazia de tudo para destruir minha felicidade e adorava me ver fracassar.

\- Olá querido... -- seu sorriso se alarga, exibindo suas presas ainda alongadas - Que ótima recepção, ainda me trouxe um lanchinho.

Observo-o com incredulidade, afinal faziam-se anos que eu não o via. Seus cabelos ruivos balançavam com a leve brisa, seus olhos ainda vermelhos, pela recente ingestão de sangue, estavam fixos em mim. Ele usa os polegares para limpar o sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca, em seguida dá um sorriso ladino, era como se o começo de toda essa raiva passasse diante de meus olhos.

Nova York, 1920

Estávamos escondidos em um beco que havia atrás de uma das principais danceterias da cidade, em meio ao lixo e os roedores que esgueiravam-se por ali. Giuseppe beijava meu pescoço e dava leves mordiscadas, suas mãos agarravam minha camisa firmemente, empurrando-me contra a parede de concreto.

\- Aqui não, por favor... - falo, afastando-me de seus lábios - Se alguém flagrar-nos, teremos problemas.

\- Não. - sua voz rouca soa decidida em minha orelha - Se formos vistos, eu os farei esquecer.

Estávamos namorando desde os seus quinze anos, e como eu era um pouco mais velho, sempre tentava resolver as confusões em que ele se metia. Giuseppe Vincenzo vivia a vida perigosamente, muitas vezes ameaçava nos expor e eu era obrigado a intervir. Eu gostava dele, afinal nosso namoro já havia durado quase trinta anos, trinta anos vagando pelo mundo inteiro, explorando e criando confusões... Mas eu não imaginava o quão longe ele poderia ir, nem que ele pudesse ser alguém tão maldoso.

Ouço o som de saltos altos caminhando contra o chão irregular do beco, ao olhar em direção, vejo Edith, minha melhor amiga que juntara-se a nós em nossas aventuras, caminhando até nós.

Sua pele oliva estava em contraste com seu vestido de franjas branco, a gargantilha branca de paetês e a faixa com uma flor artificial que segurava seus cachos curtos e escuros.

\- Que deselegante garotos, deixando uma dama sozinha - ela sorri tragando o cigarro em sua piteira elegante e logo soprando a fumaça - Não existem mais cavalheiros como na época vitoriana...

\- Perdoe-nos Edith, sabes que Giuseppe não possui modos - dou um sorriso e afasto-me do ruivo, enquanto ajeito meu blazer preto, minha gravata borboleta e coloco meu chapéu na cabeça.

Sigo-a para fora do beco, a calçada na frente da danceteria estava lotada de pessoas que saíam do local para tomar um ar, atrás de mim, Giuseppe ainda praguejava pela interrupção de Edith.

Assim que entro no ambiente fechado, sou atingido pelo forte odor de cigarro, luzes piscavam forte enquanto pessoas dançavam pela pista de dança enquanto a banda estava no palco, tocando melodias dançantes. Acompanho minha melhor amiga em direção ao bar, enquanto meu namorado desaparece em meio a multidão.

Debruço-me sobre o balcão de mogno, enquanto Edith senta ao meu lado, o cigarro já havia sumido de suas mãos, provavelmente devolvido para sua verdadeira dona.

\- Um dry martini para mim e para o cavalheiro ao meu lado, por favor - ela pede para o homem do bar, que lhe lança um sorriso ladino quase encoberto por seu grande bigode escuro.

Enquanto nossos drinques eram preparados, lanço um olhar sobre meu ombro direito, observando as pessoas dançando o jazz quase de forma descontrolada, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

\- O que eles dão para deixar essas pessoas tão eufóricas? - pergunto baixo para Edith, enquanto temos nossas bebidas entregues.

\- Bom, talvez sejam as bebidas preparadas por bruxos - ela fala enquanto come uma das azeitonas de sua taça - E com certeza, a música cantada por uma bela sereia.

\- Como? - olho para o homem no bar, em seguida para a cantora no palco. Seus cabelos loiros eram compridos, seu vestido vermelho de paetês estava bastante colado no corpo, um tanto vulgar para a época, mas ninguém parecia se importar.

\- Também temos lobos e nós, vampiros - ela olha para o outro lado do salão, ao seguir seu olhar vejo um homem grande sentado em meio a algumas garotas, eu podia sentir o cheiro de cachorro molhado, claramente era um lobisomem - Se não passasse tanto tempo resolvendo os problemas de Giuseppe, já teria notado o quanto os submundanos estão entre os humanos.

Antes que pudesse respondê-la, sinto uma mão encostar em meu ombro, ao virar-me para ver quem era, vejo Giuseppe sério, suas irís vermelhas exibiam que ele havia acabado de se alimentar de alguém.

\- Preciso conversar com você agora - ele sussurra de forma séria, o que era deveras raro - Acho que acabei de fazer uma grande besteira.

\- Lorenzo, pode ir - Edith sorri, apontando para sua taça - Eu estou em ótima companhia com o Sr. Martini.

\- Volto logo - digo por fim, acompanhando Giuseppe até a saída dos fundos e parando assim que chegamos na porta de metal - O que você aprontou?

\- Sinto muito... - ele fala, ainda sério.

\- O quê...? - antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, sou interrompido pelo som alto de tiros, gritos e vidro quebrando.

Ao olhar para o salão, vejo um grupo de mascarados com estranhas armas de fogo, enquanto as pessoas corriam, vi um dos tiros acertar o peito do lobisomem, derrubando-o instantâneamente. Um dos tiros atingem o ombro de Edith e ela simplesmente desmaia, ao tentar correr em sua direção, tenho meus ombros segurados pelo garoto.

\- Eu estava parado diante do corpo do homem que me alimentei quando eles chegaram... Tive sorte de estar escuro e eles não conseguirem enxergar o vermelho em meus olhos - ele fala perto de minha orelha - Soube que são experientes em nos matar, então quando perguntaram-me se eu sabia quem cometera o assassinato, não cogitei outra opção a não ser entregá-la para nos salvar.

Fico totalmente sem reação, um dos homens de máscara caminha até o corpo de Edith, tirando uma estaca do bolso e em um movimento rápido apunhalando o peito da minha melhor amiga. Observo as veias do corpo dela ficarem escuras enquanto uma raiva crescia dentro de mim. Ela estava morta.

\- Eles tem balas de prata e verbena, fujam daqui - a sereia que antes cantava nos alerta, passando correndo por nós.

Liberto-me das mãos de Giuseppe, agarrando-o pelo colarinho do terno e o jogando para fora da danceteria pela porta de metal, seguindo-o para o beco onde estivemos mais cedo. O ruivo cai sobre os sacos de lixo violentamente, enquanto pragueja, parto para cima dele.

\- Eu tive que fazer isso para nos salvar... - ele fala irritado.

\- Nos salvar? Você só se importa consigo mesmo! - grito de volta - É capaz de tudo para salvar a própia pele.

\- Lorenzo...

Em menos de um segundo, interrompo o que ele iria dizer, segurando-o pelo pescoço e erguendo-o do chão.

\- Eu te odeio Giuseppe... Eu gostava de você, mesmo sabendo que você era uma pessoa ruim, mas você foi longe demais - empurro seu corpo contra a parede - Eu não quero te ver nunca mais, seu monstro.

\- Você vai se arrepender disso... - ele responde, mas não dou ouvidos. Saio dali o mais rápido possível, correndo para longe.

Giuseppe Vincenzo cumpriu sua palavra, fez de tudo para fazer eu me arrepender daquele dia.

Alguns anos depois, descobriu que eu estava me envolvendo com a sereia que cantava na danceteria naquela noite, e fizera questão de caça-la com um grupo de piratas.

Desde então, tem matado todos que me apaixonei só pelo prazer de me ver sofrer por tê-lo deixado.

Guarujá, dias atuais

Com um rosnado alto, avanço para o garoto, fazendo-nos acertar uma árvore, que acaba entortando com a força do impacto.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunto entre dentes - Porque não me deixa em paz?

\- Porque acha que tudo sempre é sobre você? - ele fala após uma risada debochada - Fui mandado para cá junto com a sua querida irmã pela Guarda, já que está claro que você está sentindo algo pelo humano e isso poderia te fazer perder o controle da situação.

\- Porque você é tão desprezível? - pergunto.

\- Vocês me rotularam como o "Vampiro Malvado Sem Emoções" - ele fala, fazendo aspas com os dedos - Eu apenas vesti a roupa que me era servida... Aliás, irei adiantá-lo que realmente serei capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar nossa espécie, mesmo que precise machucar aquele garoto.

Repentinamente meu celular toca, fazendo-me soltar o garoto para atender. Ao pegar o celular do bolso, vejo o contato de minha irmã e atendo rapidamente.

\- Milenna? O que houve?

\- Passei no hospital e Yuki pediu-me para te ligar... - ela fala em um tom sério - Fui totalmente contra te avisar, mas o pai de Danilo foi atacado. Ouvi dizer que não irá durar nem mesmo até o amanhecer. O garoto está aqui...

\- Eu estou chegando.

Desligo e devolvo o celular ao bolso, ao erguer a cabeça, vejo que Giuseppe não estava mais ali. Então logo começo a correr para o hospital.


	8. 7 - My Condolences

Danilo

Eu sempre detestei hospitais, sempre senti aquela energia pesada, quase mórbida, o que era estranho pois ali era um lugar de cura, mas também era um lugar onde dezenas haviam morrido… O fato de ser a segunda vez que eu estava ali em poucos dias, piorava tudo.

Um calafrio desce por minha espinha, fazendo-me levantar da cadeira da sala de espera no mesmo instante. Eu estava impaciente pela falta de notícias, Samanta já havia seguido para sua casa, precisava descansar um pouco e evitar situações de estresse pelo bem de sua gravidez, acabei decidindo passar a noite ali.

Em minha volta haviam pessoas tão apreensivas quanto eu, enquanto esperavam notícias ou atendimento médico.

— Danilo? – ouço a voz de Dr. Yuki e sinto sua mão tocar meu ombro, fazendo-me virar em sua direção – Seu pai está acordado e gostaria de falar com você.

— Vamos… – respondo, já caminhando ansiosamente em direção ao elevador – Como ele está?

— Instável – ele aperta o botão do elevador e aguardamos lado a lado – Os ferimentos foram graves, nos deram bastante trabalho.

As portas metálicas finalmente se abrem e eu entro dentro do elevador rapidamente, Yuki aperta o botão para o último andar, onde encontrava-se a UTI.

Em instantes o elevador começa a subir, coloco as mãos no bolso, observando os números dos andares que passávamos sendo exibidos em vermelho no painel, enquanto Dr. Yuki examinava algo em sua prancheta.

— Alguém já sabe o que o atacou? – pergunto, ainda fitando o painel.

— A polícia veio interrogá-lo, ele não estava dizendo nada que tivesse sentido – o médico me responde – Ainda está em choque, assustado pelo ocorrido.

— Eu acho estranho essa história de ataques animais – digo olhando para o doutor, que desvia o olhar para mim, momentaneamente interessado – Quer dizer, a cidade nunca teve nenhum problema assim. Porque começaria agora?

— Com os humanos desmatando a natureza, não me surpreende muito que os animais comecem a invadir as cidades com áreas de mata – ele responde, as portas do elevador abrem-se e saímos para um corredor com luzes brancas fortes.

Enquanto caminho ao lado de Dr. Yuki, percebo o silêncio que instalava-se naquela ala do hospital, era tão silencioso ao ponto de nossos passos ecoarem pelo corredor vazio exceto por alguns enfermeiros e médicos que passavam rapidamente para cumprir seu trabalho.

Paramos diante de portas duplas, enquanto o médico novamente analisava algo em sua prancheta, até que o mesmo volta a falar.

— Seu pai está aqui, pode entrar – seus olhos azuis focam-se em meu rosto, deixando-me estranhamente nervoso – Eu precisarei dar alta para uma paciente na outra sala, mas há alguma enfermeira aí dentro.

Após eu assentir, ele se afasta em passos rápidos pelo corredor comprido, giro a maçaneta da porta lentamente, abrindo-a e adentrando o quarto em seguida.

A luz no local era deveras fraca, eu sentia medo enquanto observava a cama de hospital no quarto ocupada por uma silhueta, era como se a qualquer momento algo ruim fosse sair das sombras do quarto. O único barulho era o dos batimentos cardíacos de meu pai sendo marcados por um aparelho que estava ao lado da sua cama.

— Filho, pode acender a luz por favor? – a voz de meu pai soou baixa e rouca,mas quebrara o silêncio de forma tão repentina que causou-me um susto.

Em reflexo ao seu pedido, minhas mãos buscam o interruptor na parede, ligando-o ao finalmente encontrá-lo.

Leonardo estava mais pálido que o normal, olheiras escuras e profundas encontravam-se abaixo de seus olhos e vários arranhões espalhavam-se por todo seu rosto e pelas partes do corpo que estavam descobertas. Seu corpo estava meio sentado e meio deitado, ele parecia extremamente cansado, como se cada mínimo movimento exigisse muito de si.

— O doutor disse que você queria falar comigo – digo, aproximando-me lentamente de seu leito.

— Sim, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para te dizer – ele vira a cabeça para o outro lado, cortando o contato visual antes de voltar a falar – Antes que seja tarde demais…

Me perco do que ele dizia ao notar um curativo grande no lado exposto de seu pescoço, uma grande mancha avermelhada manchava a gaze branca, deixando-a em um vermelho desbotado. Logo acima do curativo havia um corte, acompanhado por alguns pontos, fazendo-me perguntar qual animal teria causado tantos machucados.

— Pai? Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – pergunto, colocando minha mão sobre a sua – Lembra-se do animal que te atacou?

— Foi… Tão rápido… – ele me olha com uma expressão assustada, seu corpo se contraindo de dor – Haviam olhos azuis, que depois ficaram negros como a noite, e dentes… Dentes longos e afiados…

Uma crise de tosses fortes interrompe seu delírio, observo-o cobrir a boca com a palma da mão e ao afastar, assusto-me ao ver a mesma suja de sangue.

— Eu vou chamar a enfermeira – digo virando em direção a saída, mas tenho meu antebraço segurado por sua mão sangrenta, sujando minha pele com o líquido vermelho – Pai…

— Me perdoe por não ter sido um bom pai – ele me interrompe com um sorriso fraco, seus lábios estavam vermelhos pelo sangue – Obrigado por ter tentando me consertar e por ser uma boa pessoa.

— Você fez o seu melhor – digo sentindo um nó formando-se em minha garganta – E-eu deveria ter sido mais presente… Me desculpa.

— Eu tenho orgulho de você – uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto enquanto ele se esforçava em continuar falando.

— Isso não é uma despedida, pare de agir como se fosse – digo com a voz falhada, sentindo o rosto esquentar ao sinal das primeiras lágrimas.

— Sua avó biológica, deixou algo para quando meu primeiro filho completasse dezoito anos – sua voz soava cada vez mais baixa – Mas acho que não poderei esperar até lá, então procure na última gaveta da cômoda do meu quarto e vai achar.

— Você nunca me disse que era adotado – minha voz sai em um sussurro – O que ela deixou para mim?

Não houve resposta. Meu pai estava paralisado, seus olhos fixos em mim, mas sem realmente enxergar-me, ele estava imóvel. Seu aperto em meu braço se afrouxa e no mesmo instante o aparelho que marcava seus batimentos começa a emitir um zumbido estridente.

— Não… Pai? Por favor, não... – as lágrimas quentes haviam começado a escorrer por meu rosto, dificultando minha visão, eu começava a desesperar-me – Enfermeira! Alguém! Por favor!

Escancaro a maldita porta do quarto hospitalar enquanto gritava para o corredor visivelmente vazio.

Ouço um guincho alto, como o raspar de unhas em um quadro negro, vindo logo atrás de mim, onde meu pai estava.

Ao olhar para trás, vejo uma sombra saindo de seu corpo imóvel, arrastando-se em minha direção. Os gritos ficaram presos em minha garganta, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi dar passos para fora do quarto de forma instintiva. Observando o fim do corredor, na esperança de alguém aparecer, mas eu estava sozinho ali e para meu desespero, as luzes do corredor começaram a apagar no começo e no fim do mesmo, fazendo a escuridão avançar em minha direção a cada lâmpada apagada.

Escosto-me na parede do outro lado do corredor, iluminado apenas por uma luminária que estava logo acima de mim, cercado de escuridão pois agora até o quarto em que eu estivera outrora mergulhava em um profundo breu.

Novamente ouço o barulho agoniante e vejo a sombra parada no chão diante de mim, eu estava estático, incapaz de mover um músculo sequer. A sombra avança em minha direção com velocidade, atingindo-me com um tranco e fazendo um grito escapar de meus lábios.

— TIREM ELE DAQUI! – ouço Yuki gritar, em um piscar de olhos eu estava de volta ao quarto de hospital que agora estava cheio de médicos e enfermeiros.

A enfermeira ruiva que cuidara de meu tornozelo a alguns dias atrás segurava meu braço, arrancando-me do quarto com fortes puxões.

Fico parado no corredor entorpecido, sem saber o que fazer, totalmente perdido. Os olhos verdes da enfermeira estavam fixos nos meus.

— Danilo? – ela me chama, mas eu não consigo respondê-la, fazendo-nos cair em silêncio.

Novamente ouço o som do aparelho de batimentos cardíacos zumbindo, a ruiva olha sobre o ombro com pesar enquanto eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta branca do quarto que estava fechada. Ele estava morto.

Lorenzo

De cima daquela árvore eu podia enxergar a maioria das lápides daquele cemitério, incluindo o pequeno grupo que participava do enterro do ente querido que havia sido mais uma vítima da onda de ataques aos humanos da cidade.

Entre eles, um pouco mais distante dos demais, estava Danilo. Travaja roupas brancas ao invés das típicas roupas escuras que as pessoas normalmente usavam em ocasiões de luto.

Uma única lágrima escorre pelo lado direito de seu rosto, enquanto ele voltava ao seu lugar, após deixar flores em cima do caixão escuro de seu pai. Allyson, sua melhor amiga, estava ao seu lado, com a mão no ombro do garoto, tentando reconforta-lo.

— Eles morrem tão fácil não é? – ouço a voz que eu menos queria ouvir e logo vejo Giuseppe apoiado no galho ao meu lado.

— O que faz aqui? – pergunto com incredulidade – Veio ver o resultado de suas ações irresponsáveis? Você fez mais uma vítima.

— Enzo... Eu já disse que não fui eu – ele olha para mim sério, por mais que fosse dificil confiar naquele crápula, eu sabia que ele dizia a verdade – Lenna e eu viemos para cá justamente para investigar os assassinatos.

— Como assim? – pergunto com o cenho franzido.

— Nossos pais, têm quase certeza de que Leonel está na cidade – Giuseppe fala parecendo preocupado enquanto eu entrava em choque – Vários candidatos a juntar-se a Guarda já foram assassinados – seu olhar desvia para o garoto humano – Ele sabe que você está o protegendo, sabe que você está sentindo algo por ele, e virá atrás dele a qualquer momento só para te atingir...

Danilo

Todos já haviam ido embora, mas eu era o único que ainda estava ali. Estava abalado não só pela morte de meu pai, como pelo acontecido logo em seguida, com aquela sombra. Havia sido real demais, ao ponto de deixar-me apavorado até aquele momento.

Enquanto chegava a conclusão de procurar um psiquiatra, sinto uma mão gelada encostar em meu ombro, fazendo-me pular de susto e quase caindo ao deparar-me com Lorenzo Marchezoni.

— Me desculpe – ele recolhe a mão rapidamente, parecendo não saber o que fazer – Eu soube do ocorrido e pensei em prestar meu apoio, mas acho que cheguei um pouco tarde…

— Sim, todo mundo já foi embora – passo a mão por meu cabelo embaraçado – Só eu fiquei.

Meu olhar corre até a lápide onde estava escrito o nome de meu pai.

Leonardo Carvalho 1980 2018.

Uma foto sua estava emoldurada na lápide, éramos tão parecidos… Eu havia puxado pouquíssimo da aparência de minha mãe, mas vários traços de mim vinham de meu pai.

— Minhas condolências – ouço a voz de Lorenzo, meu olhar encontra seus olhos azuis e eu imediatamente sinto-me reconfortado.

— Obrigado – digo forçando um sorriso.

— Posso te dar uma carona? Você não parece bem o suficiente para pegar um ônibus – ele sugere, com um sorriso amigável.


	9. 8 - Kindness

Paro diante do Camaro Cupê SS branco, impressionado pelo modelo esportivo de luxo, enquando Lorenzo simplesmente entrava pela porta do motorista.

O loiro estica o braço em direção a porta do passageiro, abrindo-a rapidamente e indicando para que eu entrasse. Automaticamente entro no carro, acomodando-me no banco do passageiro e virando-me para encarar o garoto ao meu lado.

— Por acaso você tem idade para dirigir? – pergunto incrédulo – E se você tem um monstro caríssimo como esse, porque estudar em uma escola pública?

— Tirei minha habilitação assim que completei dezoito anos, dirigir é bastante útil quando se vive sozinho – ele dá de ombros – Escolhi estudar ali, por ser bastante perto de minha casa.

— Hum... – respondo por fim, voltando o olhar pela janela enquanto Lorenzo dava partida no carro.

A paisagem começava a se mover, ao lançar um olhar em direção aos portões do cemitério pela última vez, consigo notar um borrão escuro mover-se rapidamente no local e fazendo um calafrio descer por minha espinha.

— Está tudo bem? – ouço o sotaque arrastado de Lorenzo e rapidamente viro-me em sua direção – Você está muito pálido.

— Só… Foi uma noite longa – passo a mão por meu cabelo embaraçado e respiro fundo, inalando o cheiro de carro novo e hortelã – Acho que o estresse e a falta de sono já estão me prejudicando.

— Não se preocupe, logo te deixarei em casa – ele volta sua atenção para a estrada, dirigindo rápido.

— Sabe, eu não acho que será uma boa ideia você ir com esse carro até meu bairro – sinto minha pele corar enquanto dou um sorriso constrangido – Sabe que meu bairro é um pouco perigoso para pessoas de fora, vão acabar roubando seu carro.

— Tudo bem – ele dá uma risada curta – Então deixaremos meu carro em minha casa e seguiremos a pé até sua casa. O que acha?

Um sorriso involuntário brota em meus lábios com tanta gentileza vinda do garoto, ainda mais após sua grosseria. Talvez ele estivesse comovido por meu momento de fragilidade, decidindo redimir-se pelo outro dia na sala de aula.

— Me desculpe por ter sido tão mal educado nos nossos primeiros encontros – ele fala parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

Encontros. A palavra faz minha pele aquecer, logo em seguida acabo perdendo-me em seus olhos azuis, como sempre que os via.

Eu precisava manter pensamentos como esse longe de minha cabeça, afinal, apaixonar-me rapidamente só traria dores de cabeça e não havia momento mais importuno para isso.

— Está tudo bem, hoje você está sendo gentil – passo os dedos pela fivela do cinto de segurança – Eu que não estou falando muito...

— Eu entendo como você está se sentindo – ele tenta me reconfortar.

— Entende? Nem eu me entendo – falo massageando minhas têmporas – Quer dizer, nunca imaginei perder ninguém tão próximo. Talvez esqueci que ser humano é assim, estar conformado que ninguém é imortal.

— Sim… – ele fala pensativo, ao olhar pela janela, noto que passávamos em frente a escola.

Acabamos caindo em silêncio, devido ao assunto de morte, eu havia ficado comovido e Lorenzo parecia não saber o que dizer.

Alguns minutos depois, o carro para diante de um grande sobrado branco, o garoto loiro sai do carro e apressa-se em abrir a porta para mim.

— Obrigado – falo ao sair do carro e começo a observar o grande portão de madeira – Essa é sua casa?

— Sim. Gostaria de entrar? – ele pergunta, parando ao meu lado.

— Talvez outro dia – respondo, sentindo-me levemente tentado – Estou exausto…

— Tudo bem – ele sorri e coça sua nuca, indo abrir o portão de correr da garagem – Vou só colocar o carro para dentro e podemos seguir caminho.

Observo o garoto voltar para seu carro e colocar o veículo na garagem rapidamente. Eu finalmente sentia-me menos constrangido sem aquele monstro em forma de carro perto de mim, não parava de perguntar-me porque um veículo tão chamativo.

Instantes depois Lorenzo finalmente retorna caminhando até mim, fechando o grande portão de madeira logo atrás de si.

— Vamos? – o loiro fala com um sorriso, colocando suas mãos no bolso do jeans. Após eu assentir, ele volta a falar – Como você está?

— Estando distraído, fica tudo bem – falo enquanto começamos a caminhar – Mas confesso estar com medo de quando ficar sozinho…

— Neste caso, vamos mudar de assunto – ele dá um sorriso torto, sorrio involuntariamente ao ouvir seu sotaque.

— Tudo bem – observo as nuvens alaranjadas do fim de tarde e volto a falar – Então me fale mais sobre você.

— Eu venho de uma cidadezinha italiana, era um lugar bem tranquilo – ele comenta – Após minha emancipação, decidi viajar pela América do Sul e acabei parando aqui no Brasil.

— O que mais? Gosta de animais? – pergunto observando a linha de seu maxilar marcado – Sua cor preferida? Música? Você provavelmente gosta de carros...

— Eu amo animais, mas não levo muito jeito com eles – ele responde após dar risada da enxurrada de perguntas – O resto você vai descobrir aos poucos, afinal passaremos o resto do ano letivo lado a lado.

— É… – respondo corando, repentinamente envergonhado – Justo…

Ele dá risada da minha reação, em seguida acabamos caindo em silêncio, somente o som de nossos passos na estrada de terra que levava ao bairro em que eu vivia.

Quando finalmente chegamos em minha casa, Lorenzo me dá um abraço apertado, desejando-me melhoras.

— Se precisar de algo, pode me mandar uma mensagem – ele fala, passando o número de seu celular em seguida.

— Pode deixar – digo com as mãos no bolso da calça – Obrigado por hoje, pela carona e por ter sido tão gentil.

— Estou aqui para o que precisar – ele responde, dá um sorriso ladino e começa a ir embora, enquanto eu encaro suas costas largas cobertas por uma camiseta preta.

Debruço-me sobre a minha carteira, estava quase cochilando sentado, afinal, não havia conseguido dormir na ultima noite. Sempre que fechava os olhos, revivia os acontecimentos do hospital... Então aproveitei que eu e Allyson havíamos chegado mais cedo, e resolvi cochilar um pouco.

Sinto uma mão gelada encostar em minha nuca, fazendo um calafrio descer por minha espinha enquanto eu levantava a cabeça para descobrir quem era a pessoa. Lorenzo estava diante de mim com um sorriso ladino, travaja a camiseta preta da escola, que ficava justa contra seus músculos, também usava uma calça skinny vinho e calçava um par de coturnos de couro caramelo. Ao seu lado havia uma garota bastante parecida com ele, mas seus cabelos loiros carregavam diversas mechas azuis turquesa, ela trajava a camiseta preta da escola, jeans skinny claros com a cintura alta e calçava coturnos pretas.

— Não dormiu de noite? – ele pergunta ainda com o sorriso que faria qualquer um perder o ar.

— Infelizmente não – respondo correndo o olhar pela dupla em minha frente – Assim que fiquei sozinho, todo aquele mal estar e a tristeza me atingiram como um trem.

— Vai ficar tudo bem – suas palavras são tão confiantes que eu sinto-me instantâneamente reconfortado – Essa é Milenna, minha irmã gêmea, ela chegou antes de ontem da Itália.

— Oi, prazer em conhecê-la – digo para a garota que oferecia-me um sorriso simpático – Adorei seu cabelo…

— Obrigada – ela fala com o sotaque arrastado, passando a mão pelas madeixas encaracoladas – O prazer é meu em conhecê-lo, meu irmão não parava de falar de você.

— Bom Milenna, porque você não vai procurar uma carteira vaga para sentar? – Lorenzo se adianta parecendo pego de surpresa, em seguida senta-se ao meu lado.

A garota dá um sorriso diabólico para o irmão, que a fuzila com o olhar, típicas provocações entre irmãos… Eu havia gostado de Milenna, ela parecia bastante simpática, mas o que ela dissera sobre Lorenzo falar sobre mim não saía de minha cabeça

— Esse lugar atrás de você está vago – digo para ela, indicando a carteira ao lado do lugar em que Fabrício sentava-se.

— Oh, obrigada! Vou adorar sentar perto de vocês – ela fala animadamente, em seguida toma seu lugar e começa a arrumar seu material.

Viro-me para Lorenzo, que mexia distraidamente em seu celular, eu estava disposto a perguntar o que ele andava falando sobre mim, quando uma voz alta ecoa pela sala de aula.

— Bom dia meus amores!! – Guilherme adentra a sala de aula saltitando, junto com mais alunos que chegavam. Lança um sorriso torto para o garoto sentado ao meu lado, em seguida olha-me com cara de nojo.

Guilherme era meu último ex namorado, nosso relacionamento havia acabado de forma nada amigável após uma traição vinda da parte dele e desde então nós simplesmente nos odiavamos.

Sua pele era negra, tinha olhos castanhos escuros, lábios grandes carnudos e cabelos pretos raspados. Era alto e seu corpo magro era definido.

Trajava uma regata branca e uma bermuda bege, calçava um par de converse all star pretos.

— O grêmio estudantil finalmente decidiu o tema do baile de primavera – ele anuncia cantarolando e eu reviro os olhos – O tema é Baile de Máscaras!

Um burburinho toma conta da sala inteira, todos já fazendo planos e comentando o que iriam vestir. Eu rapidamente viro-me para Allyson e começo a fazer o mesmo. Afinal, não era sempre que a escola fazia festas com temas como este.


	10. 9 - End Of a Friendship

O dia estava quente, a luz do sol estava quente e acompanhada de rajadas de fortes ventos quentes, indícios da vinda de uma tempestade.

Vestia apenas jeans skinny surrados com rasgos no joelhos, esses feitos involuntariamente quando eu acabei caindo uma vez na saída da escola. Eu e o meu jeito atrapalhado que sempre fazia eu tropeçar em meus próprios pés ou nos pés dos outros.

Eu estava limpando a caixa de areia de Kieran, algo nada agradável, quando a campainha tocou, fazendo-me correr para lavar as mãos e ir atender o portão.

Só podia ser Allyson fazendo-me uma visita tão repentina, tanta certeza quase me fez cair para trás quando abri o portão e me deparei com Fabrício. Ele vestia uma regata de academia preta, que deixava a pele branca de suas costas e costelas exposta, e uma bermuda da mesma cor, calçava tênis de corrida em tons escuros. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um penteado que fazia-me lembrar de elfos em filmes e séries que eu assistira, sua pele estava suada por conta do calor.

\- Desculpa aparecer do nada - ele fala passando a mão pela nuca - Aproveitei que estava voltando da academia para vir ver como você estava.

\- Estou bem - tranquilizo-o no mesmo instante, mesmo que fosse em parte, uma mentira - Entra, você vai torrar aí fora...

Sigo com o garoto para o interior da casa, guiando-o diretamente para a varanda de meu quarto, onde a brisa fresca nos aliviaria do calor.

Fabrício acomoda-se no sofá de couro da varanda enquanto eu lhe buscava um copo de água gelada, para matar sua sede e cessar um pouco do calor.

Quando retorno, ele estava segurando meu exemplar de O Codéx dos Caçadores de Sombras, folheando suas páginas despreocupadamente. Ao me ver, ele repousa o livro sobre a mesinha de madeira que estava diante do sofá e me oferece um sorriso.

\- Livro legal - ele comenta pegando o copo de minha mão e tomando toda a água em poucos goles.

\- Mas você não veio até aqui para elogiar meu gosto pela leitura, não é - respondo sentando-me no braço do sofá.

\- Sim, tem razão - ele passa a mão por seus cabelo e senta-se ereto - Eu estava preocupado com você, não te vi indo embora ontem e hoje acabei faltando na escola, precisava saber como você estava.

\- Eu estou melhorando aos poucos, pode-se dizer - falo com um sorriso triste - Decidi ficar um pouco mais no cemitério, mas Lorenzo me deu uma carona para casa.

Ao ouvir o nome, Fabrício não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa, tampouco o descontentamento que a sucedera. Ele franze o cenho e começa a falar de forma irritadiça.

\- Vejo que você e o mauricinho já estão íntimos - ele dispara enquanto me fuzila com o olhar - Ele sequer tem idade para dirigir? Ou acha que o dinheiro pode lhe dar direito de dirigir por aí sem carteira?

\- Primeiro, ele não é um mauricinho e segundo, ele já tem dezoito anos sim - respondo de forma direta - Qual o seu problema com ele?

\- Apenas tenho o pressentimento de que ele vai causar problemas para nós - ele fala levantando-se do sofá - Aquele tipo todo perfeitinho não me engana, tem algo errado com ele.

\- Para mim você está apenas com ciúme - falo irritado com seu pré-julgamento - Estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções do resto do grupo, para inflar seu ego...

\- Eu não tenho motivos para ter ciúme, Danilo - ele fala assumindo repentinamente uma expressão séria, colocando a mão nos bolsos de sua bermuda e encarando-me com o maxilar cerrado.

\- Se não tem, para de agir feito um... - sou interrompido quando Fabrício segura meu braço com mais força do que seria necessário, deixando a região dolorida, puxando-me em sua direção.

Meu corpo bate contra seus músculos enquanto nossas bocas se chocam em um beijo bruto, eu estava paralisado de surpresa. Nunca poderia imaginar que Fabrício pudesse beijar algum garoto, afinal, eu tinha certeza de que ele era heterossexual.

Suas mãos soltam meu braço, enquanto uma segura firmemente minha nuca, a outra desce por minhas costas até minha lombar. Sua pele suada molhava a minha, seus beijos haviam descido para meu pescoço enquanto ele me empurrava para dentro do quarto, dando apertos fortes em minhas nadegas. Eu estava entorpecido e deixava-me levar enquanto ele me jogava na cama e retirava sua camisa, exibindo seus músculos.

\- Fabrício, você tem certeza... - novamente ele me interrompe, deitando-me na cama e subindo em cima de mim, prendendo meu corpo contra o colchão.

Ele não era carinhoso, era bruto, como se estivesse guardando a vontade de fazer aquilo por tanto tempo que agora, simplesmente explodira de vontade e agira no impulso.

Suas mãos subiam por minhas coxas e minha respiração estava ofegante, quando ele se afasta de mim abruptamente.

Enquanto eu observava-o frustrado e ofegante, Fabrício caminhava de um lado para o outro nervosamente, murmurando consigo mesmo.

\- Não, não, não... - ele me olha em pânico e volta a falar rapidamente - Eu não podia ter feito isso.

\- É sério que você está fazendo isso? - pergunto constrangido, levantando-me da cama rápido - Você veio até aqui, me beijou e agora fica arrependido como se isso fosse algo horrível...

\- Isso foi algo horrível Danilo - ele fita meus olhos, parecia que havia acabado de ver um fantasma - Eu estou arrependido, se meus pais souberem... Você sabe que eles são muito religiosos, eu...

\- Você passaria pelo o que eu passei minha vida inteira - falo duramente.

\- Eu só vim ver como você estava, me desculpa - ele realmente parecia levemente vulnerável naquele momento.

\- Eu estou bem - desvio o olhar do seu antes de voltar a falar - Se era só isso, pode ir embora.

\- Você pode falar isso quantas vezes quiser - ele fala baixo aproximando-se de mim - Eu vou continuar sem acreditar... Eu sei que há algo errado com você.

\- E como você pode saber se há algo errado comigo - eu podia sentir minha pele esquentar pela raiva - Sendo que você mal fala comigo? Ou você esqueceu que se afastou?

\- Seu idiota, eu te conheço a oito anos - Fabrício parecia prestes a me bater - Mesmo não conversando muito com você, eu te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber quando você não está bem.

\- Você não sabe de nada. - falo de forma arrogante - Por que não volta a se achar e bancar o "diferente" nas redes sociais, para ver quantas vadias curtem suas publicações?

\- Seu idiota - Fabrício fala baixo e caminha em direção à porta - E se você contar para alguém o que aconteceu aqui... - ele não termina a frase, apenas vai embora batendo a porta logo atrás de si.

No mesmo instante em que a porta se fecha, desabo em minha cama, desacreditando dos últimos acontecimentos. Sentia-me usado por Fabrício e estava completamente irritado com sua forma de agir perante aquela situação.

Não havia dúvidas de que ali era o fim de nossa amizade...


End file.
